A Stay in Appaloosa
by YaoiMonster33
Summary: During your stay in Appaloosa you meet local flirt Braeburn. An encounter you'll never forget leads to a moment you'll treasure forever. Canon/OC, 2nd Person, YAOI! Rated M for later smut :D I'm awful at summaries, but oh well. ENJOY! :


You sat at your table with your glass of Apple Cider. This whole town was completely new to you. Nobody showed you around, no one even spoke to you. Everything was different from life in Canterlot. You looked at your clothes, designer shirt, designer jeans and designer trainers. Completely different from the Burlesque dresses and leather jackets with jeans. Letting out a long-drawn sigh, you look up from your glass and notice a man looking at you from the other side of the room. His style was slightly different. A pair of jeans just like the rest of the men in this town. But he wore a leather jacket with no shirt underneath. It showed off his perfect abs amazingly, his treasure trail poking out from the bottom... He looked amazing. His jacket had a picture of an apple stitched to it and he wore a cowboy hat upon his head. His hair was a luscious bright, creamy orange with blonde streaks. His eyes were a bright green, and his teeth were gleaming white.

He continued to look at you with those green eyes. You're face heated up a little bit and you could feel yourself blushing. You look away from him and look into your cider. You can hear a chair moving from the other side of the room. Your muscles tense as your mysterious admirer sits opposite you. He leans on the table and smiles at you. "Well, howdy. Ain't seen you 'round these parts before. What brings you to Appaloosa?" He asks you, his smile growing to show his gleaming, white teeth. You bring in your arms and think. What would be a good answer that wouldn't drive him away but wouldn't increase his interest? You think for a longer period. The hunk is still there, smiling and gazing at you with intense interest.

You eventually come to a decision. "Uhm... I'm here just on a visit. Y'know, see the sights and whatnot." You reply nervously, the hunk chuckles, before standing and reaching his hand out to you.

"Well, if ya wanted to see the sights, ya should've said! I know the ins and outs o' this town like the back o' my hand" He smiles. You shudder with embarrassment and place your hand in his. He grins and pulls you up, pulling you a little too far. You find your face buried in his chest and you look up in shock. He smiles down and you and holds you close. "The names Braeburn... How about you? Cutie..." He says with a wink. Your face heats up as you notice people around you are starting to notice you and your mysterious new 'friend'.

Braeburn looks up and stares at everyone, just as everyone is looking at you. "Yeah? What y'all looking at?" He calls out to the watchers. And as if by magic, everyone looks away from you. Braeburn looks down at you and nuzzles his nose through your hair. "So, like I was saying. What's your name?" He smiles with his beautiful face. You stare into his eyes and take a deep breath. "My name is Ray... Ray Frankston." You exhale. Braeburn lets you go and you back away. He smiles contently and looks at the door to the saloon.

"Nice name... You wouldn't happen to be part o' that big ol' fancy family up in Canterlot, would ya?" He asks you, his eyes twinkle with interest. You manage to catch your breath after being so close to him and fold your arms, "Yes, yes I am part of the Frankston family. The family who owns the largest fruit distribution company in all of Equestria. What is it to a common farmhand like you?" You snap at him. Braeburn steps back a little and scowls, "There was no need for that! I own the Appaloosa Apple Orchard. Thank y'all very much. YOUR rich, up-tight family pays ME for my quality apples!" He snaps back at you. You wrinkle your nose at him and turn away, feeling slightly hurt but you're determined not to show it.

"What's wrong, little guy? Is ya phone broken and ya can't call daddy so he can send ya'll a limo?" He mocked. You felt tears welling up in your eyes, you wanted him to stop but you didn't want to make a fool out of yourself. "Aw, little fella's all upset! How 'bout I buy ya'll a drink so we can forget all about it?" He chuckles, placing his big, muscular hand on your scrawny shoulder. You almost leap out of your skin when you feel the warmth of his hand on you. You turn around, still a bit shaky.

"O-Okay..." You whisper, still trying to hold in the ultimate waterworks. Braeburn shoves you a stool at the bar and you sit down. "Here ya go, little buddy..." He smiles, his tone seeming slightly sinister. You reach out to take the drink and then...

You opened your eyes to see a very happy Braeburn. You can hear laughter all around you and your skin and clothes feel slightly soggy. Braeburn is holding an empty cider glass and is pointing and laughing at you. You run your fingers through your hair and scream.

The arsehole emptied the cider on you! All over your hair and your clothes! "You... You... You bastard! Why would you do this? We only just met!" You shout, tears streaming down your face, merging with the apple cider. Jumping off the stool you run out of the saloon, crying your heart out. You overhear two of the men from the saloon talking as you run out, "Hey, Braeburn... That was real harsh. I know he called y'all a farmhand an' all... But he's just a kid. With a family like that, I bet he's lived a cushy life. Maybe his visit to Appaloosa was to get away from all of that?" The man pointed out. But before you could hear the rest of the conversation, you were out of the saloon.

About 3 hours later, you were leaning against a lamppost. The sun had set and you'd seen what you wanted to see. Now what? The streets were bare, a cool breeze entering town from the south. You could see lights being turned off from building interiors and the sound of doors closing fills the air. You felt relaxed, but a little on edge. "Hm... Maybe Dad'll come and fetch me..." You wonder. Pulling out your cell phone and going through your contacts. You found 'Dad' and put your thumb over the 'call' button but a familiar voice stopped you in your tracks.

"Hey Sugarcube..." The voice calls out to you. You look up from your phone and see Braeburn stood before you. You put your phone in your pocket and fold your arms, with an almighty scowl upon your face. "What do YOU want..." You growl, turning your head to the side, so not to make eye contact with him. Braeburn takes a small step towards you, taking a deep breath.

"I... Just want you to know... I'm sorry." He sighs, these words going through you like a hot knife to butter. "And... I really hope we can start afresh." He finishes. You turn your head back to face Braeburn. You look into his eyes and scowl, "Nothing will EVER make me know that you're sorry, Braeburn. You've practically RUINED my whole vacation! I came to Appaloosa to loosen up, relax. Y'know? But when I met you... My entire vacation went upside down. So, no. I don't think we can start afresh, Sugarcube." You growl. Braeburn smiles, before letting out a long drawn sigh and looking into your eyes, "Does this change your mind?" He asks, taking a step towards you.

Then it happened. You felt his lips pressed against yours. His warm hands held you close as he continued to kiss you. You were stunned, gobsmacked, yet... Delighted. His face was warm and he breathed calmly. His lips tasted like Apple Cider and his body was up against yours. Your heart was racing as the kiss was held. You close your eyes, wishing this moment would last forever. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled in for this kiss even longer.

Braeburn parted his lips from yours and leaned onto your shoulder. His warm breath made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. "I love you..." He whispered into your ear, before going back into the kiss. The second these words passed through your ears, you froze. Braeburn stopped kissing and looked into your eyes, his face filled with worry. "Is something wrong?" He asks you, letting go of your shoulders. You place your hands on his chest, taking a deep breath. Braeburn smiles and goes to hold you again. But he's sadly mistaken. You push on his chest with full force, shoving him to the ground. Braeburn hits the dusty ground with a thud and he looks back up at you, "D-Did I do something wrong?" He asks, his eyes filling up with tears.

You look down at him, exhaling. "You didn't do anything wrong..." You sigh, before turning and beginning to walk away, "I did..." You sigh. And with that, you walked off into the night. Braeburn stands up and dusts himself off, before pursuing you into the darkness. "Hey! Ray! Wait up!" He calls out to you. You stop and turn to face him. "What do you want?" You growl. Braeburn steps back and sighs, "What's wrong..." He asks, placing his hand on your shoulder. You look at his hand and then up at him. "I can't let you love me Braeburn... I just can't..." You sigh, taking his hand off your shoulder. You look back up into his eyes and you instantly see the tears going down his cheek. "W-Why? We kissed! What could be more proof that we were meant for each other?" He asks, trying not to shout at you. You sigh again and walk up to him. "I can't love you. I'm leaving tomorrow... If we were to become an item, it'd rip you apart having to know that we wouldn't see each other." You explain. Braeburn clenches his face to hold in the tears and grabs you, pulling you in for the most suffocating hug you'd ever received. "But... I'll be even more ripped apart if you leave without happy memories. Let's face it, you're time here ain't been brilliant. I don't want you to leave..." He exclaims.

You hold him tight and release the tears. "I don't want to leave... But I have to. I'm sorry..." You sigh, letting go. Braeburn wipes his eyes and smiles. "You could always call your family; tell them you'll be in town for a few more days..." He says, holding your shoulders, smiling hopefully. You look up to him and your smile grows. "Maybe... But I think this kiss will be the last of it. I haven't seen the whole of the town yet. I still need to see The Apple Orchard; I need to visit Miss Jubilee's shop..." You laugh, thinking deeply.

You feel hands parting from your shoulders. "The kiss will be the last of it? Ray, I can't believe you would say that to my FACE. You're staying in town to be with me, aren'tcha?" He shouts, appearing to be quite angry. You just whimper at him, not expecting this outcome. "Well? Are you?" He shouts, growing angrier and angrier. "Fine, just... Go. Stay in town if you want, but don't expect my company." He growls, shoving you out the way.

You watch as Braeburn walks into the night, your heart sinks like a stone inside you. "How could I be so stupid..." You ask yourself, looking out into the distance.


End file.
